My Unattainable Precious
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: After Korra returns from being kidnapped by Tarlokk, she develops a strange illness, affecting her duty as the Avatar but her damaging her respiration completely.So Bolin is assigned, by Tenzin and the White Lotus, as her protector and her guide. But will that change as her illness progresses or will it make their bond stronger? LEMON INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh, I wanted to start a new story cos I want to. But this will be updated much more often than others because this is fresh in my head. I ship Borra so fucken hard. But there will be some Makorra too. Fuck Masami. Just no. I don't like her. But I won't bash her. She is SOMEWHAT of a badass. Enjoy. It starts at the end of episode nine, just to let you all know, but I will be taking my own turn with it till episode ten come out. So don't go all "**__Your information is wrong__**"**__**or "**__That never happened!__**".**_

_**END RANT**_

_**~Lavis**_

He was never going to have her, he thought. He was hopeless, or he believed himself to be so. He loved her from afar. The green-eyed earthbender had loved the Avatar, who was in love with his elder brother, the firebender. What did Mako have more of than he? What made Korra, the Avatar, the most beautiful, toughest and amazing girl in the entire world (to him), fall for the blind and cold firebender?

Mako didn't give a rat's ass about Korra! He was too blinded by Asami Sato. He could love, care and be there for Korra. She would never shed another tear over Mako, and she would be loved.  
But after she was found on Naga that night after Tarlokk kidnapped her, Mako was all over her… well he was worried sick about her too, probably more than Mako!

"BOLIN!" a harsh and deep voice roared.

_Holy shit. How long have I been daydreaming?_ He thought to himself.

"You've been spacing for such a long time. Get your head in the game, Bo!" Mako snapped, kind of jumping around the courtyard at the Air Temple (which out of Tenzin and Pema's hearts, Asami and the bending brothers could stay for the time being), trying to practice their bending skills. But all that had been done for the last fifteen minutes was that Bolin was thinking intensely about the situation at hand with affections.

"I'm not feeling it today, Mako. Besides, there aren't any tournaments since the gym's closed," Bolin shrugged. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Suit yourself, Bo. I'm going to go find Asami okay?" Mako shouted out as Bolin was walking long ways away from his brother. Bolin didn't hear the rest of Mako's needless ranting about how great his date with Asami was going to be.

"If only you saw how she looks at you. If only…" Bolin said under his breath sadly. He kicked a little pebble around as he walked the perimeter of the temple, becoming somewhat of an onlooker of the Air Monks and Tenzin's rowdy children.

"Hey Bolin!" a curious and a kind of annoying Ikki popped up and kept on bouncing around the sixteen-year-old bender.

"Hello, Ikki. What are you up to right now?" Bolin asked, putting on the famous "Bolin Smile" as a cover for his blatant misery over Korra.

"Do you Like Korra?" the seven-year-old air bender asked, twirling around on a ball of air, circling Bolin.

He stopped. _H-How in the fu-_

"Or do you **looooooove **Her?" Ikki teased.

This was SO not happening to him! What did a seven-year old know about him? He just met her! Stayed there for only about three days and that's it! Was it that obvious? He hadn't courted Korra since…since she and Mako kissed. Now THAT day, that day was a hell on earth for him. Just seeing their lips intertwine…Mako having HIS lips on HER precious lips…

"Well Ikki…" he started, blushing redder than a fire ferret's fur.

"I KNEW IT! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She cheered bouncing around. Bolin was NOT going to live this down. He was discovered by a fucking SEVEN-YEAR OLD!  
"What do you know, Ikki?" Korra asked, as she was exiting her sleeping quarters.

_SHIT! OH fuck!_

"Bolin is in L-O-V-E with yoooouuuu!"

"Oh stop being mean to him, Ikki and go play!" Korra yelled, blushing. Then Ikki ran off, laughing and giggling at the poor earthbender.

"Don't mind her, Bo. She says stuff like that all the time. Besides, you and I are buds!" she said smiling.

Oh that smile…that amazing and beautiful smile. She could create a sun on a cloudy day with that smile, full of sunshine…But she said that they were 'buds'. Well that's better than friends, at least.

She didn't even believe Ikki! How pathetic was he?

"You look a little glum, Bolin. Is everything okay?" Korra asked, walking over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. She looked into his jades with her aquamarine eyes and she tried to solve him as a puzzle.

"Y-Yeah I am fine, Korra…are you? You should be resting. Your wounds! They aren't fully healed yet!" He said frantically.

"Bo. I'm o—"she stopped. She clutched her side and began to cough violently again. This had been happening since they had returned her back to Air Temple Island. These coughing fits had been consistent and Bolin had been the only one to be with her when she had these random fits. Sometimes, it got so bad that she would cough up blood.

And this time, she had coughed up more blood that the previous.

"PEMA! TENZIN! HELP!" Bolin yelled worriedly. He held Korra in his arms and brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes. "I told you, you aren't fully recovered yet… why don't you ever listen to me Korra…" He whispered.

"Bolin, I'm going to be okay, right?" Korra asked, looking up at him with weary eyes. Her smile had dissolved and a small sad frown had taken its place. What was Bolin to say? He didn't know what that sick bastard, Tarlokk, had done to his precious Korra but he was going to pay. DEARLY. "But Bolin couldn't make her any promises. What if she was sick for real, and she could recover this time?

"Korra…" Bolin began, "No matter what happens, I will stay beside you no matter what happens." He had a bit of tears in his eyes, they were clouding his vision but he could not let one fall. It would worry and scare poor Korra.

"Th-thank you…B-Bolin…" she said weakly and she had blacked out.

* * *

"Welcome back Korra," Tenzin's voice had said, waking her up from that painful sleep.

"What happened, Tenzin?" Korra asked, trying to move but her side and her chest had pained her too much to be able to even move.

"Too much blood loss. You must stay. Bolin will be accompanying you. Do not strain yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Showed this story to a friend. She is now obsessed about it. Enjoy. **_

_**I don't own anything but my dumb dog who is sitting on my feet.**_

_**~Lavis**_

"It seems like Tarlokk had injected some sort of virus in your system while you are knocked out, Korra. The reason why your breathing being irregular and coughing up blood is because of this," Tenzin said as the healer left Air Temple Island. "Korra, I'm afraid this cannot be reversed..."

Her heart stopped. _How can this be? I'm the fucking AVATAR! This can't happen to me! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!_ Korra screamed silently. Her life was being cut short. All because Tarlokk wanted her out of the picture and not perform her duties as the Avatar.

"Tenzin, I need to-" she stopped and flinched at the pain in her chest.

"No Korra, you cannot leave. Well not alone that is," Tenzin said calmly, holding her back down to her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Order of the White Lotus is here to speak to you and Bolin."

_What the hell did those old geezers want with him and I for? What questions do we need to answer?_

* * *

"You are Bolin the earthbender, yes?" the elderly man who happened to be the Leader of the Order.

Bolin nodded.

"You are the ally of Avatar Korra, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir," Bolin stuttered, shifting the weight on his feet constantly out of anxiety. The air in the main room of the Air Temple now became constricted and limited.

"You are the only one who has seen Avatar Korra have these violent attacks?"

"Well, I wouldn't call them atta-"

"Answer the question, boy!" the elderly woman hissed, who was behind the Leader. He raised his hand behind him to calm the woman down.

"Yes, I've witnessed them," Bolin said in a small voice.

* * *

"Why are they here?" Korra asked, trying to sit up in the bed that she was confined in.

"They are questioning Bolin. They are considering of making him your protector of sorts. And I fully support this, Korra. You should too," Tenzin said, in his authoritative voice.

"WHAT? I don't need to be protected! I'm the fu-I mean I'm the Avatar! I don't need anyone's protection!" Korra yelled angrily.

How could they? She wasn't a delicate little girl who needed her friend who happened to be a capable male, to protect her. Just because she was sick!

"Now, Korra that is enough! You need him. He can protect you from all the Equalists and mostly, possibly Amon," Tenzin chided in a frustrated manner. "You are vunerable right now Korra. Until we find a cure for your disease, you are out in the open to be harmed, have your bending taken away, or even killed. This is not open for discussion. Now be polite, the Order is here to see you

x0x0x

"It is settled then. Bolin, you will protect Avatar Korra until your last breath. Until we find a cure, you will be with her at all time, no matter where. Do you promise to these conditions?" the Leader asked looking Bolin straight dead in the eyes.

"Y-Yes sir, but does that mean I need to sleep in the same room as her?" Bolin stuttered again, but this time, blushing hard. _Shit, I hope they don't notice...I hope KORRA doesn't notice..._

"ESPECIALLY when she is sleeping. So yes, you must sleep in the same quarters as she does. Is this understood?"

Bolin had the brightest and the reddest blush anyone could ever have sprawled on their cheeks. "...yes sir..."

"Then this is settled," the Leader said, gesturing his leave and for his comrades to join him in exiting. "Until then Avatar Korra, we will find a cure for you. Be sure to continue your training but have it not be strenuous."

Korra nodded with a frown, and her crossing her arms.

The Order of the White Lotus had left the premises and were gone.

And once they were gone, along with Tenzin, Korra screamed in anger.

"FUCK!" she punched fire into her bedroom walls and Bolin watched in horror as she did, as she was throwing this temper tantrum. "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! I don't need anyone's protection! I'm the **FUCKING **AVATAR! I don't need this!" Korra yelled as she knocked over vases and broke windows and furniture.

Then she broke down and began to sob. Bolin walked up behind her and hugged her tightly.

Korra tried to resist but she couldn't break away from his loving embrace. "Oh Bolin...I'm not helpless...I'm not vulnerable...am I? Tell me the truth," Korra whimpered, looking up into his light jade eyes.

How could he respond? He knew the answers to all the questions but they would be answers she would hate.

"Korra...You are vulnerable. But god dammit, you will never, ever be helpless. That is my answer, Korra. Now rest, you've had a long day," Bolin said in a hushed tone, trying to comfort his beloved. But she would never be his beloved. She is his precious treasure. But she was unattainable. Korra was and always would be Bolin's unattainable precious treasure.

Bolin set Korra back on her bed, and he held her until she fell asleep. "Mako..." Korra whispered in her sleep, as she turned in Bolin's arms.

His heart tore even more.

She didn't love him like he did for her.

She never would.

**_Sorry for the shorter chapter. But review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Skillet Rage. Fuck yeah. Thanks to a kind reviewer, skysaviour, I am updating today. So this chapter will be inspired by Skillet, cos this band is baller also, it's kinda the theme for Bolin. He'll be funny soon. But for Asami, she won't be raging bitch, but she will be Korra's best female friend. SO no bashing. I recommend their song "_**Lucy**_" HIGHLY!_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_~Lavis_**

Sleeping in the same room as Korra was completely agonising. Seeing Korra's cute and peacful sleeping face drove Bolin insane. He wanted to hold her close, to comfort her from all her fears and console her for all the troubles that would come charging at them. But the problem was, that she didn't have any romantic love for him in her heart. She loved Mako.

* * *

When Bolin told Mako about the entire situation, he flipped his monkeybirds.

"Why are you sleeping with Korra? That is so uncouth and just wrong!" Mako yelled, the fire behind his eyes was burning more violently than ever before in the previous times.

"I'm sworn to protect her with my life, until my dying breath, Mako. Above all the people I know, I thought that you would be happy and proud of me...For protecting our friend," Bolin seethed. Mako was just getting on his fucking nerves and this was completely immature for Mako. He was acting like a jealous...boyfriend...

"Haven't you noticed, Bo? I love Korra too!" Mako yelled.

I saw Asami behind Mako. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mako... I thought..."

"Come on, Asami. Korra needs us," Bolin said before Mako could retort and say that he didn't mean it and he could take it back.

Too late for that now.

x0x0x

In those sleeping quarters, Korra spoke in her sleep. She spoke of the most random things that amused Bolin. But the most heartbreaking things she had random blurbs of were her kidnappings with Tarlokk, her battle with Amon, and...her love for Mako.

Once Bolin couldn't take it any longer, he barged out of the room into the unforgiving night. He began to punch the earth violently and he began to perform bending moves he never knew he could do. The rocks below him began to go in opposite ways and hit some of the targets in the courtyard.

"What does HE have that I don't?" Bolin grimaced, biting his lip from crying. His tears were like the unstoppable rain that was falling on him that night. "Why...I've been the one who really loved you this entire time! Why can't you give ME a chance?" he nearly yelled out into the sky. Bo couldn't wake his sleeping Korra.

Shit...

KORRA!

He had to be watching her!

He ran back into her sleeping quarters and she was awake, and the same as him, her eyes were wet and red from tears falling and prickling her eyes.

"Bolin, where did you go? Y-You're all wet from the rain..." Korra whimpered as her voice was cracking from her crying. She wiped away excess tears from her eyes.

HIs jades bore into her aquamarines and he stared her down, with a passion burning brightly behind his eyes. "Bolin?"

He didn't respond. He grabbed her by her shoulders and gave her a bruising, yet a sweet kiss. His kiss was passion filled and he felt his senses finally come alive.

Korra, surprisingly, didn't push him back. she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion filling their kiss.

Bolin realised what he had did and he broke away from the Avatar faster than anyone could say "Flying fire ferrets".

"I-I-I'm s-s-so sor-rry, K-K-Korra..." Bolin stammered, his face was a pomegranate red and he was covering it with both his hands, ashamed of his actions. It was terrain he was not meant to tread. This was forbidden to him. He had FUCKING morals before he would just randomly and attempt to make-out with the Avatar! Korra! His best friend! The love of his life...

"Bolin...why did you do that?" Korra asked as she rose up from her bed, trying to communicate with the blushing earthbender. She touched his shoulder and he jumped.

_He's jumpy..._Korra thought. "Answer me Bolin..please..." she pleaded as she turned him around for him to face her.

Bolin finally uncovered his face and looked Korra deeply in her eyes. He held her close to him and she was also getting wet from his wet tanktop.

"I care for you, Korra. I never want you to ever get hurt. I will never let anyone harm you in any way, shape or forme. I promise you that," Bolin said softly.

He couldn't admit that he loved her...it was too hard. What if she had laughed at him and thrown it back in his face? What then?

"Bolin I care for you too..." Korra whispered into his chest, hugging him as tight;ly as she could.

Bolin's heart stopped for a few seconds. Maybe he DID had a chance with her! Maybe he could tell Korra that he loved her with all of his heart! But not tonight. Tonight, Korra had to sleep.

"I'm so happy, Korra." Bolin hugged her and kissed her head."For now, sleep peacefully, and change into a dry and warmer shirt," Bolin smiled and she pulled away lightly giggling.

But the lighthearted and heartfelt moment ended abruptly as Korra had begun to cough and almost hack up her insides.

She clutched her chest and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood onto her floor.

"Korra, hang in there! I'm right here..." Bolin cried out frantically holding her as she was still coughing.

Once she stopped, her throat hurt her so bad that it felt as if someone shoved a flaming metal pipe down her throat. Bolin ran to get her a glass of water and he sat with her at the base of her bed.

"Bolin, hold me tonight..." Korra said weakly.

He complied and held her that entire night. On the floor and Bolin never changed his drenched shirt.

**"_You make me feel better...you make me better...stay with me here now...and never surrender..." _**_Never Surrender by Skillet._

**_Enjoy? Review once and a new chapter will pop up soon. Thanks so much guys. _**

**_I DON'T OWN SKILLET!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**More of this story . I can tell a lot of people enjoy this due to the fact that my inbox is FLOODED with notifications. But everyone, PPLLLEEEAASSEEE review! It makes me super duper fucken happy! But everyone, please enjoy. BUT I AM STILL OIN FANGIRL MODE DUE TO TODAY'S EPISODE! IT'S ZUKO'S FUCKEN SON! BUT LIN! D;**_

_**I am trying to accustom this to most recent events in the show, but I have to make this a short short SHORT chapter because I need to see where the Krew will be going next, since well….you guys know! If you don't, WATCH THE SHOW!**_

_**~Lavis**_

The sun rose and the rays began to bleed through the shutters, causing a sleeping Bolin to wake up slowly. His skin was itchy from the wet shirt that he had slept in the night before. Just as he was going to complain about how stupid he was for sleeping in wet clothing. _Seriously? Who in the FUCK would sleep like THIS?_ Bolin yelled at himself for his stupidity. But he looked down and saw the reason why he fell asleep in wet attire.

Korra. He was like this because he was comforting Korra last night. She was all that mattered to him now. Mako completely broke their brotherhood bond. It would be a very long time until Bolin would be able to reconcile with his elder brother.

But Korra…She had stayed with him that entire night and she didn't leave him. He did have a chance with her but he had to take this slow, since he last failed attempt at a relationship was with Mako.

Korra had soon arose with the sun and when she opened her sapphire blue eyes, Bolin's heart just melted. They were twin gems in as her eyes and she smiled when she looked up at him. The sun became her smile that beamed upon him that he couldn't help but smile back the loving Avatar.

But everything that they knew now, was about to change…

"Korra! Bolin! We must evacuate!" Lin Beifong had exclaimed as she burst into Korra's room. Korra had jolted up from Bolin's embrace and jumped to her feet. Bolin slowly stood up and held Korra around her waist.

"What has happened, Lin? Is something wrong?" Korra asked, becoming serious to the situation at hand. This must have to be serious in order to ruin a moment for the Avatar.

Lin looked down, then back up once again. "Republic City is under attack."

Their hearts had nearly stopped.

_Under attack?_

_**That's it for now. Please stay tuned. Don't leave me for my shitty work right now! I just need to see where they end up for the time being and then I will update. Or you guys could give me suggestions from there! Ugh…I am terrible at this kind of stuff. But, everyone please, review if any of you want me to continue this story and it stays alive. Thank you all so much for your support. All of you. (:**_


End file.
